


Smile for me

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture-perfect moments, preserved in film and their hearts forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> Saw [this](http://a2.sphotos.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/559139_445864265433989_1589686084_n.jpg) picture and kinda went nuts. Just. All my emotions.

She stood there for a moment. He still wasn't aware that she was already there, and she enjoyed looking at his profile from far away. ****

Picture perfect moments. He looks too damn fine, like he was posing but was not. He was surreal, and then he was him.

He was watching the little kids at the playground running around, and she could see how much he enjoyed just sitting there and be him. A little girl trips and he hurriedly stands up to help her. The girl was brave, just standing and biting her lip as he dusted off her knees. He smiles in approval and pats her on the head. "Good girl," he says. "Go and play with your friends now." The kid blushes and runs back.

She smiles and whips out her camera, taking a quick snapshot of him as he sat back down on the metal railings. What a Kodak moment.

Maybe he hears her, or maybe he already knew she was there,but he looks up, smiles that painfully beautiful smile of his, and waves her over.

"Hi," he says excitedly, his voice so eager & cute that she couldn't help but grin back. "Hi yourself, handsome," she teases, and he blushes.  
"E-eh?" he fumbles, blinking rapidly. She laughs and nudges him with her elbow. "You're making fans wherever you go," she quips. She inclines her head to the left, where the girl he had helped earlier was now watching them with open curiosity. He smiled and waved. The girl, seeing that she was found out, blushed, but tentatively waved back. "You are such a charmer," she says, and he pouts in reply.  
"What did I do?" he asks, and she just shakes her head.  
"You just don't know. The effect you have on people." He reddens once more.  
"You're so cute when you blush," she teases.  
"How can you say these things so easily?" he replies, covering his face with his hands.  
"I dunno, because it's you and you're so fun to tease?" she says. "Anyways, thanks for letting me borrow your camera. It helped me out."  
"Sure! Can I see your pictures?" he asked brightly. She thought of the last picture she took and suddenly hugged the camera to her chest.  
"Nope. Top secret. Besides, my pictures aren't as good as yours," she said hastily, trying to distract him. He pouts and frowns, and her heart goes on overdrive and her mind says something along the lines of "No don't do that, I can't take all of that on one go."

"Why can't I see? It's my camera," he reasoned out. Well, he had a point, but she can't give it back and let him find out that she has the biggest crush on him since forever. And she doesn't have the heart to delete the picture because it was so perfect and she wanted to frame it and hide it inside her pillow or somewhere close to her heart.

"Nope. Don't want to," she said, inching away from him from where they sat on the railing. His eyes glinted with mirth and mischief, and they both stood up at the same time and began chasing each other around the playground. Some of the kids stopped playing and began to cheer and egg them on, and as he has impossibly long legs it was not long before he caught up with her.

"Gotcha!" he says triumphantly, encircling his arms around her waist, lifting her from where she was trying to climb up the enormous slide and spinning her around, just to prove his point. He lost balance and they both fell over, and somehow even if he was carrying her backwards their faces landed mere centimeters apart.

They jump apart, and he massages the back of his head where he landed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded once, her face five shades of crimson. He offered his hand to help her stand, and shakily she took it. He heart rate has gone up a million beats per minute, and she needed all the strength she could get.

Even if he was the reason why she was feeling all weak in the first place.

"I'll treat you ice cream," she said hastily, letting go of his hand to get her wallet (and also to remind herself that HE /WOULD/ NOTICE IF SHE WOULDN'T LET GO.) "As thanks for lending me the camera."

She pulls him to a nearby ice cream truck and gets them their favorites, all sweet and creamy in neat paper cups.

"Here," she says, pushing one into his hands as she reached the spot where he was waiting, escaping the summer heat under the shade of a plum tree in full bloom. His eyes brightened and gleefully digs in, and she eats while watching him, enjoying seeing how happy he looked. As she digs in her spoon into her cup, she sees a petal float into it... and another spoon stealing a bite.

"Hey--!" she looks up to scold him, but his face was too close and by accident or by chance their lips meet and they were both surprised, but neither of them pulled back. So they stood there, lips touching, and then they pull back and both of them blush and cough.

 

"Um."  
"Er."

And then their eyes meet again, he takes a deep breath, and suddenly grabbed her waist, slowly pulling her closer. He looked into her eyes, and his gaze traveled down to her lips. He bit down on his own, and it was a silent plea. He looked into her eyes again, asking for permission. She closes her eyes, and she holds her face gently and leant in to kiss her once again, their ice cream cups fallen and forgotten and their contents melting and spreading like how she was feeling that moment. A gentle breeze blew, making plum blossom petals fall softly around.

If he had his camera, he would so be taking a picture.

 

 

 

He was back on the railings again, watching the kids play around again. They had just (shyly) said goodbye to each other, and she had gently (and blushingly) refused his (embarrassed) offers to walk her home. The little girl that he helped earlier sidled up to him and tugged at his sleeve.

"Onii-chan... you dropped this earlier," she said shyly. It was his necklace, the one that she got him for his birthday years back.

"Thank you~!" he said, fastening the necklace around his neck once more.

"Ne, nii-chan..." the little girl asked. "You like that nee-chan deshou? She's pretty~"

He blushed, and looked at the direction where she was walking and gazing wistfully at her profile... and smiled.

 

He placed one hand on the railings and looked at the little girl, imagining at the back of his head if he'll tell this story to his daughter in the future. Of how a little girl that was her age wrestled out of him the one thing he was too chicken enough to admit. Until now.

"... I do like her. And someday, we'll go back to this park. And we'll have a little girl just like you, and we'll all have the same surname and eat ice cream together while looking at flowers and taking pictures and playing tag.

 

 

 

 

....Yeah, I guess that means I do like her."

The child smiled and patted her on the hand.

"Good luck onii-chan!" she says, and runs off to her playmates. He smiles and unconsciously holds onto the necklace around his neck, remembering only moments ago that it was her arms that enveloped him.

"Thanks..." he whispered.

 

"...I needed that."

 

 


End file.
